


Ticklish

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Early in Canon, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds something in Kurt's notebook which leads to tickles which leads to something else... (written for the klaine week 2013: day 1- early klaine).</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/45140280228/ticklish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

“Can I borrow your history notes?”

“Sure, they’re in my bag, black-back notebook” Kurt replied from where he was ducked at one end of the sofa, away from Blaine and his warm fingers that liked to “accidently” brush against Kurt’s legs, making him forget what subject was he even studying, eyes fixed firmly on some math problem.

“Did you find it?”

Blaine didn’t respond, not even hummed, so Kurt looked up only to find his boyfriend standing by Kurt’s bag, notebook in hands, mouth slightly opened as he was staring intensely at something that was written in there.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, getting up just a bit until he caught a glimpse of a red heart with **Kurt+Blaine** inside, the very same one he remembered doodling while day-dreaming one day, back when Blaine was still frustratingly oblivious. He felt the blood leaving his face before coming back high to his cheeks, making them feel like burning.

“Blaine-“

“When did you do this?” the shorter boy finally looked up, a huge grin on his face, bright eyes flickering with happiness and amusement.

“Some time ago, it doesn’t matter, now could you-“ he tried to reach for it as soon as he realized shrugging the whole thing off was not an option if Blaine’s expression was any indication but his boyfriend took a step back.

“Blaine, please give it back to me”

“But I need your notes!” Blaine protested weakly, still not able to hide his smile. They both knew he would keep turning pages to the drawing while sending Kurt these little smirks. The taller boy grabbed Blaine by his shirt (blazer hanged neatly on the coat rack), tugging him down on the couch, other hand halfway to the notebook.

Then Blaine’s fingers came in touch with Kurt’s sides, causing a loud shriek out of him.

“Oh a little ticklish, are we?”

“Don’t you even dare, Blaine Anderson, I swear to God-“

Kurt stopped mid-midsentence as his boyfriend attacked him with full-force, uncontrollable laughter escaping his chest. He tried to fight back, but despite being smaller, Blaine still remained stronger.

“Blaine, I’m serious, stop!” he choked out breathlessly, with Blaine giggling on his lap.

“I’ll stop if you do!”

They both did, stomachs hurting from laughter, breathing fast and shallow. Then the realization how close their faces actually were kicked in, leaving Blaine unable to tear his eyes away from Kurt’s sweetly pink lips. After a moment Kurt broke the silence, voice small and unsure.

“You can kiss me if you want to, you know that”

“Do you want me to?” and wow when did Blaine’s voice get so low and raspy?

“Yes” Kurt replied with almost a whisper, cute blush coloring his face from entirely different reasons than just seconds before.

Blaine leaned in, hesitantly brushing their lips, noses bumping, before finally kissing his boyfriend. Kurt fisted Blaine’s slick, dark, gel-free curls, trying to bring him closer, lips pressing firmer. It was close-mouthed, they weren’t there yet and weren’t in any rush, both decided they didn’t have to hurry with anything and wanted to wait as long as the other one needed, making sure they were comfortable. Blaine made a soft noise at the back of his throat, moving closer, placing his own hands at Kurt’s waist. He always smelled so nice, like vanilla and cinnamon, coffee and hairspray and simply Kurt and his scent alone could make the younger Warbler’s knees go weak.

“Hello Blaine” suddenly echoed a stern voice from a doorway, making the shorter boy almost fall to the floor, with how fast he was trying to get as far from Kurt as it was possible. He caught his balance, face already red from a hot blush, turning to Kurt’s dad.

“Hello Mr. Hummel.”

“Oh hello there, son! I didn’t see you as your boyfriend was practically covering every part of your body.”

“Dad-“

“How is the studying going?” he asked, eyeing the boys, clearly enjoying their embarrassment “How about you take a break and help me out with dinner, huh?”

“That’s a great idea-“

“We’re going-“

They said at the same time, causing Burt to chuckle before leaving. Blaine straightened his tie and exhaled loudly before turning to Kurt, offering him a hand his boyfriend took with a blush.

“Maybe after, we could-“

“When we’re finished-“

The air filled with soft giggles as they exchanged fond gazes before joining Kurt’s dad in the kitchen. They may be still new to all this boyfriend-stuff, still unsure with how to behave, how to ask and how to touch when it came to it but they both were at the same page and nothing else had to be said at the moment. And if Burt noticed how fast they excused themselves and came back to “studying”, in Kurt’s room this time (but door open), he didn’t comment on it.


End file.
